Icheb
right|thumb|Icheb im Jahr 2377. Icheb ist ein Brunali-Junge, welcher von den Borg assimiliert und später von der Crew der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] gerettet wird. Kindheit Icheb wird als Sohn von Leucon und Yifay auf der Heimatwelt der Brunali geboren. Er ist in seiner Kindheit, ein neugieriges Kind welches gern Pala spielt. In seiner Kindheit ist Ichebs Lieblingsspeise Poma. Da seine Heimatwelt ständig von den Borg angegriffen wird, wird Icheb als biologische Waffe verwendet. Von Geburt an befindet sich ein Virus in ihm, welcher die Borg vernichten soll. Als Icheb alt genug ist, wird er auf ein Raumschiff und dort zu den Borg gebracht. Schließlich wird Icheb von den Borg assimiliert. ( ) ‎ Bei den Borg right|thumb|Icheb als Borg-Drohne. Da Icheb zum Zeitpunkt seiner Assimilierung noch nicht vollständig ausgewachsen ist, kommt er in eine Borg-Reifungskammer, um dort zu einer vollständigen Borg-Drohne heran zu wachsen. 2376 wird der Borg-Kubus, auf dem sich Icheb befindet von dem genetisch veränderten Virus infiziert und alle Borg-Drohnen an Bord des Kubus sterben. Nur die Borg-Kinder werden aufgrund des Schutzvorrichtung der Borg-Reifungskammer geschützt. Durch einen Defekt des Systems öffnen sich kurz darauf die Kammern und die noch nicht vollständig entwickelten Drohnen finden den verlassenen Kubus vor. Icheb verlässt als erstes die Reifungskammer. Aber es gelingt ihm nicht die Ordnung in dem kleinen Kollektiv herzustellen. Somit übernimmt der Junge der als zweites die Borg-Reifungskammer die Kontrolle über das kleine Kollektiv und nennt sich deswegen auch Erster. Icheb bekommt in dem kleinen Kollektiv den Namen Zweiter. Die Borgkinder versuchen Kontakt mit dem Borg-Kollektiv herzustellen, aber das Kollektiv sieht die Borg-Kinder als nicht notwendig an und trennt sie dauerhaft vom Hive-Bewusstsein. Da die Borg-Kinder keinen Kontakt mit den Kollektiv bekommen, versuchen sie weiterhin andere Spezies zu assimilieren. Dies misslingt aber und einige Personen sterben bei der Assimilation. Einige Zeit später entdeckt der Kubus den ''Delta Flyer''. Nach einen kurzen Kampf mit dem Flyer übernehmen die Borg die Kontrolle über den Flyer und nehmen die Crew, darunter Tom Paris, Chakotay und Neelix gefangen. Die Borgkinder planen die Assimilierung der drei, als die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] erscheint und nach einen kurzen Kampf die Waffen des Kubus ausschaltet. Nach dem Kampf fordern die Borgkinder den Deflektor der Voyager zum Austausch der Geiseln. Captain Kathryn Janeway schickt Seven of Nine an Bord des Kubus, um mit den Borg zu verhandeln. An Bord des Kubus entdeckt Seven of Nine, dass nur noch die Borgkinder am Leben sind. Erster fordert die Erfüllung seiner Forderung oder er lässt die Geiseln töten. Da diese Borg noch nicht vollständig ausgewachsen sind will Seven nicht mit ihnen Verhandeln, aber Erster vertritt seinen Standpunkt und will den Deflektor. Seven of Nine will vorher aber die Geiseln sehen und Icheb und die Drohne Mezoti bringen sie zu ihnen. Da Seven of Nine den Deflektor nicht ausliefern darf, bringt sie Captain Janeway mit an Bord des Kubus. Janeway bietet den Borgkindern an, sie aus dem Borgkollektiv zu befreien, aber Erster lehnt dieses ab. Er will den Deflektor, um mit den Kollektiv Kontakt aufzunehmen. Damit die anderen Kinder nicht auf dieses Angebot eingehen, verbietet Erster Janeway, nochmals an Bord des Kubus zu kommen. thumb|left|Icheb und die Borgkinder. Seven of Nine bleibt weiter auf den Kubus, um den Borgkindern weiter bei der Reparatur des Schiffes zu helfen. Während sie mit Icheb Zusammenarbeit bemerkt sie, dass sich aus der Borg-Drohne eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit entwickelt und Icheb beginnt sich langsam an seine Vergangenheit bevor er assimiliert wird. Plötzlich kommt der Erste dazwischen und verbietet Icheb private Gespräche mit Seven of Nine zu führen. Seven of Nine bietet den Borg-Kinder mehrmals die Freiheit an, aber Erster lehnt dies weiterhin ab. Auch als Seven ihnen erklärt, dass die Borg kein Interesse an den Borgkindern haben, hält dies Erster für einen Trick und lehnt weitere Verhandlungen mit ihr ab. Es gelingt den Borgkindern Harry Kim gefangen zu nehmen und ihn teilweise zu assimilieren. Erster greift die Voyager mit dem Traktorstrahl an und versucht so an den Deflektor zu gelangen. Während des Kampfes beweist Seven, dass Sie recht hat, dass die Borg die Kinder nicht zurück holen werden. Die Borgkinder mit Ausnahme von Erster beginnen Seven of Nine zu glauben und wenden sich gegen den Ersten. Als sich die Voyager von dem Traktorstrahl befreit, beginnen sich die Konsolen auf den Kubus zu entladen und der Kubus droht zu explodieren. Als Seven die Kinder an Bord der Voyager beamen will greift Erster sie an. Aber Icheb hält ihn auf und rettet so ihr Leben. Als der Erste an einer Konsole versucht die Voyager aufzuhalten, kommt es zu einer Energieentladung. Durch die Entladung wird Erster schwer verletzt und er stirbt kurz darauf. Icheb und die anderen Kinder werden auf die Voyager gebeamt. ( ) An Bord der Voyager 2376 thumb|Die Borg-Kinder formen Figuren aus Ton. An Bord der Voyager befreit der Doktor Icheb und die anderen von ihrem Implantaten und sie werden zu eigenständigen Persönlichkeiten. Aus den Kubus bekommt Seven of Nine einige Daten über die Kinder, so erfährt auch die ehemalige Drohne ihren Namen Icheb. ( ) Seven of Nine ist nun für die Borg-Kinder und auch Icheb verantwortlich. Seven erstellt für die Kinder strenge Tagespläne und kümmert sich auch um ihre Ausbildung. Obwohl Icheb die Ausbildung von Seven of Nine für sehr streng hält, hält er sich trotzdem an ihre Vorschriften. Die Kinder dürfen unter Aufsicht von Seven of Nine Kadis-kot mit Neelix und Naomi Wildman spielen. Als Seven of Nine Azan und Rebi für einen Betrugsversuch bestraft, hält Icheb zu den beiden Jungs und setzt sich auch für die beiden ein. Durch das Zureden von Neelix und Chakotay ändert schließlich Seven of Nine ihre Meinung und gibt den Kindern mehr Freiheiten. Während die Kinder aus Ton geometrische Figuren formen sollen, modelliert Icheb eine Figur aus Quadraten, Sechsecken und Achtecken. Seven findet diese Arbeit sehr beeindruckend. ( ) thumb|left|Icheb wird von seinen Eltern betäubt. Während der ersten jährlichen Voyager-Wissenschaftsausstellung, stellt Icheb ein Gerät zur Ortung von Wurmlöchern aus. Captain Janeway ist sehr begeistert von dem Talent von Icheb. Kurz darauf erreicht die Voyager die Heimatwelt von Icheb. Seven of Nine ist wenig davon begeistert, dass der Junge die Voyager verlässt. Icheb hat auf der Voyager ein starkes Interesse an der Astronomie entwickelt und hilft Seven regelmäßig im astrometrischen Labor. Als Icheb erfährt, dass er auf seine Heimatwelt zurückkehren soll, ist er wenig begeistert davon, da der Planet regelmäßig von den Borg angegriffen wird. Icheb zeigt aber kaum Interesse an seinen Eltern Leucon und Yifay. Auch ein Besuch auf der Oberfläche ändert nicht viel daran. Erst als einige Freunde von Icheb ihn zu einem Spiel einladen, zeigt er ein erstes Interesse an seiner Heimatwelt. Captain Janeway überzeugt Seven of Nine, Icheb gehen zu lassen. Seven stimmt dies nur widerstrebend zu. Obwohl Icheb nicht will, bringt Seven ihn zu seinen Eltern. Bei dem gemeinsamen Essen entdeckt Icheb die Gemeinsamkeiten mit seinen Eltern und er übernachtet darauf auf der Planetenoberfläche. Schließlich entscheidet Icheb auf den Planeten zu bleiben, während die Voyager weiter fliegt. Durch einen Zufall erfährt Seven of Nine von Mezoti, dass Ichebs Eltern mit für die Assmilation von Icheb verantwortlich gewesen sind. Auf der Oberfläche wird Icheb wieder von seinen Eltern betäubt und auf ein Raumschiff gebracht. Der Junge ist mit einem Virus infiziert und soll damit die Brunali vor den Borg beschützen. Als Ichebs Schiff von einer Borg-Sphäre angegriffen wird, wird Icheb im letzten Moment von der Voyager gerettet und so vor der zweiten Assimilation bewahrt. ( ) Gegen Ende des Jahres erzählt Neelix den Borgkindern die Geschichte über eine Elektromagnetische Lebensform, welche die Voyager übernommen hat. Da Icheb Neelixs Übertreibungen kennt, glaubt er ihm kein Wort der Geschichte. ( ) 2377 thumb|Icheb und Seven of Nine werden operiert. Anfang 2377 verlassen Mezoti, Azan und Rebi die Voyager, um auf Wysanti zu leben. Icheb fällt der Abschied von den Kindern sehr schwer, aber er sagt ihnen Lebewohl. Zu der Zeit beschließt Icheb sich für die Sternenflottenakademie zu bewerben. Er bittet Seven of Nine dies Captain Janeway vorzuschlagen. Zu der Zeit ist Sevens Kortikalknoten beschädigt und sie droht daran zu sterben. Icheb bietet sofort, seinen Kortikalknoten zu spenden, an. Da Icheb keine ausgewachsene Drohne gewesen ist, kann er auch ohne den Kortikalknoten leben. Aber Captain Janeway und der Doktor lehnen dies ab, da sie es für zu gefährlich halten. Schließlich schaltet Icheb seinen Kortikalknoten ab, um zu zeigen, dass er auch ohne diesen leben kann. Schließlich wird die Operation durchgeführt und Seven of Nine wird durch Ichebs Kortikalknoten gerettet. Nach der erfolgreichen Operation stimmt Captain Janeway Ichebs Antrag für die Sternenflottenakademie zu und schickt diese in den Alpha-Quadrant. ( ) In den nächsten Wochen wird Icheb von verschiedenen Personen unterrichtet und ausgebildet. Während die Voyager auf einem Planeten gewartet wird, hilft Icheb B'Elanna Torres bei der Arbeit. Sie bemerkt, dass Icheb oft allein ist und lädt ihn zum Essen ein. Nachdem Essen schlägt Torres vor, dass sie beide ihre Freizeit auf den Holodeck verbringen. Icheb denkt, dass sich Torres in ihn verliebt hat. Icheb geht zum Doktor fragt ihn über die Liebe und wie er sich Verhalten soll. Der Doktor erklärt ihm, dass er offen mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen muss. Schließlich gesteht Icheb ihr seine Gefühle und die Vermutung das Torres in ihm Verliebt ist. Schließlich klärt ihn Torres auf, dass sich dies nur um ein Missverständnis handelt. Torres will nur ein Freund von Icheb sein und weiter so gut mit ihm zusammen zuarbeiten. ( ) Wenige Wochen später trifft Chakotay auf Icheb und Naomi Wildman im Frachtraum, als die beiden zusammen Puzzeln. Chakotay will gerade heimlich eine Flasche antarianischen Apfelwein besorgen und bittet die beiden dies nicht Neelix zu verraten. ( ) thumb|left|Icheb glaubt B'Elanna Torres hat sich in ihn verliebt. Kurz darauf arbeitet Icheb im Maschinenraum, als B'Elanna Torres plötzlich zusammen bricht. Seven und Icheb stellen fest, dass Torres schwanger ist und bringen sie auf die Krankenstation. ( ) Einige Wochen später wird die Voyager von Langstrecken-Subraumsprengköpfen angegriffen. Seven of Nine führt zu dieser Zeit persönliche Experimente durch und hat keine Zeit sich zu regenerieren. Icheb bietet ihr darauf an, sie im astrometrischen Labor abzulösen. ( ) Einige Zeit später bringt Q seinen Sohn Q an Bord der Voyager, damit er einiges von Captain Janeway und ihrer Crew lernt. Aber der Junge Q ist arrogant und nutzt seine Kräfte immer wieder zu seinen eigenen Nutzen aus. Der Q macht sich auch immer wieder über Icheb lustig und bezeichnet ihn als Langweiler. Q bekommt von seinem Vater als Erziehungsmaßnahme seine Kräfte entzogen und muss nun als normaler Mensch an Bord der Voyager leben. Q setzt seinen Sohn eine Frist von sieben Tage um zu lernen, ansonsten bekommt er nie wieder seine Kräfte zurück. Aber Q nimmt die Sache noch immer nicht ernst, er betrügt bei den Aufgaben, welche ihm Janeway gibt. So nutzt Q Icheb aus um einen Vortrag zu schreiben. Als dies Janeway bemerkt, sagt sie, dass sie ihm nicht mehr helfen wird seine Kräfte zurück zu bekommen. Schließlich sieht Q seine Fehler ein und erfüllt seine Aufgaben. In der Zeit freundet sich Q mit Icheb an. Plötzlich kommt Q auf die Idee, den ''Delta Flyer II'' zu stehlen. Q nimmt auch Icheb mit, obwohl er dies nicht möchte. Q fliegt mit Icheb zum Planeten Golos Prime, als plötzlich der Flyer von den Chokuzaner angegriffen wird. Es kommt zu einem Kampf bei dem Icheb verletzt wird und droht zu sterben. Der junge Q kehrt mit dem Flyer zur Voyager zurück und als er sieht, dass Icheb im sterben liegt, übernimmt er zum ersten Mal Verantwortung. Er kehrt zu den Chokuzaner, um diese zu bitten Icheb zu helfen und er entschuldigt sich für den Angriff. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Chokuzaner in Wirklichkeit Qs Vater Q ist, der seinen Sohn testen wollte. Q hat diese Prüfung bestanden und sein Vater heilt darauf Icheb. ( ) 2378 2378 spielt Icheb gegen Tuvok Kal-toh. Harry Kim versucht ihn dabei zuhelfen. Unerwartet gewinnt Icheb gegen Tuvok das Spiel. Tuvok hat nur deswegen verloren, da er an den ersten Synthomen einer neurologischen Krankheit leidet. ( ) Kurz darauf kehrt Icheb mit der Voyager in den Alpha-Quadrant zurück. Nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Erde hat Icheb vor die Sternenflottenakademie zu besuchen. ( ) Alternative Leben thumb|Icheb im Jahr 2394. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie wird die Voyager durch eine Anomalie in verschiedene Zeitzonen aufgeteilt. In dieser Zeitlinie werden Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay getötet. 2394 arbeitet Icheb im Rang eines Lieutenant Commander im astrometrischen Labor und untersucht zusammen mit Naomi Wildman die Anomalie, welche die Voyager zerstückelt hat. Plötzlich erscheinen Janeway aus dem Jahr 2371 und Chakotay aus dem Jahr 2377. Chakotay erfährt von Icheb und seinen Daten aus dem Labor was mit der Voyager geschehen ist. Chakotay versucht mit diesen Daten die Voyager wieder ins zeitliche Gleichgewicht zurück zubringen. Später hilft Icheb Chakotay beim Kampf gegen Seska und den Kazon im Maschinenraum. Chakotay gelingt es die Voyager wieder auf eine zeitliche Ebene zu bringen und löst damit diese alternative Zeitlinie auf. ( ) Referenzen * VOY ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Hintergrundinformationen * Icheb wurde von Manu Intiraymi gespielt und von Sebastian Schulz synchronisiert. In der Episode übernahm Mark Bennington die Rolle des erwachsenen Icheb. Viktor Neumann lieh ihm in der deutschen Synchronfassung seine Stimme. Kategorie:Borg-Drohne Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal en:Icheb fr:Icheb it:Icheb